


You Will Be Mine Again

by Julzy_84



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julzy_84/pseuds/Julzy_84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My response to the challenge "Mine Again" by Black Lab. To write a jax/Tara fanfiction... </p>
<p>#jaxandtaratellerforever</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Be Mine Again

"You will be mine again" 

Waiting for the rest of his club members to finish up at Moe's barber, shaves and clean ups after a long run. Jax as president of SAMCRO is first in and first out with a simple trim to his short hair that he has kept since their last stint inside, Jax is leaning against his bike, pulling his cigarettes out from the inside of his kutt, tapping one out and with a practiced flick of his favourite lighter that Tara got for him for his 19th birthday, Jax lights it, inhaling the smoke into his lungs before raising his head to blow the smoke out above his head is when he spots the familiar car. He hasn't seen that car since it and it's driver left him heart broken when they left him alone in this lonely town. She was back. His heart stops. Waiting. It had to be Her. 

Taking a deep breath Tara opens the drivers door. Having spotted Jax across the street when she parks, Tara hoping that he recognises her classic car. Wiping the tears from her face Tara composes herself, zipping up the old SAMCRO hoodie she stole from jax when she left to go to school. Tara steps out of her car. Locking up and turning to face Moe's, Tara's eyes automatically ring him. Just like they use to when they were young and inseparable. 

She has come home. She has returned. Please make her stay. I need her. Why was she crying. I will kill whoever has made her cry. All these things are running on a loop in jax mind as he stares at Tara across the street. Pushing off of his bike jax heads straight for Tara, ignoring his club calling after him wondering where he is off to. Not hearing Opie say "ohh my god... It's Tara, his old lady has come back" 

Not waiting for jax to reach her, Tara runs into jaxs embrace. Jumping up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding on tight. Finally feeling safe again her tears start to fall again. Holding onto Tara as tight as he can, Jax kissing Tara's head and whispering to her that she is home and she is safe. Comforting her like only he can Tara calms down and lifts her head from jax shoulder. Suddenly a wear of the club watching Tara unwraps her legs from around jax and buries her face into jaxs kutt, inhaling his scent that is uniquely jax while he rubs her back over the crow tattoo that still is on the small of her back. 

Looking down at Tara's tear stained face, noticing the cut above her eyebrow for the first time, worry was worming its way through jax brain. Moving both his hands up to cup Tara's face like he never stopped, Jax made Tara look him in the world eyes. Seeing pain and anguish behind the love he saw in her eyes he simply asks "What happened? Are you home for good?". Taking a deep breath, Tara told him everything. It all came flooding out. How she missed him, how she wanted to come home as soon as she left but she needed to stay to become the doctor she left to be so she could help kids like his little brother that he almost lost to the "family flaw" that the teller family lost his mother to, how she wore his SAMCRO hoodie everyday she was away, how she was attacked just before she finished med school resulting in the bruising all over her body not just the cut on her eyebrow, how she packed up her whole life that resulted in a half of a car load which was not much for 6 years away, how she thought he could of moved on but how she had to try anyway. She needed her old man back. 

Cutting of Tara's ramble with a hard kiss to her lips which quickly got out of hand like it use to, not wanting to be arrested for public indecency (again) Tara pulls her away from jax, breathing deeply to calm down Tara waits for jax to respond. "Babe there is nothing for you to worry about. You have always been my old lady and you will always will be. Yes I was hurt when you left and I buried that pain in weed, booze and pussy but I was just waiting for my one true love to return. A sad time out. That every day i would wait till you would be mine again. My heard was in your hands. No words to explain, you would be mine again. I bought you a house for when you return to me. That is how sure of you that you would be mine again. I'm glad you have come home because I'm sick of living at the club house and there was no way I was going to live in our house without you." 

Shocked by jax confession Tara could only look at with a shocked look on her face. Shaking Tara out of her surprise was a large pair of arms embracing her from behind. Turning around to see who it was, Tara recognises Opie immediately. After getting another bear hug from Opie Tara glances down at his kutt to see the vp patch on his chest. With a chuckle and a smirk Tara looks at Opie "Good to see jax picked a cooler head to balance out him to be vp" with the rest of the club members nodding and chuckling. Tara turns back to jax, wrapping her arms around his waist and tucks herself into his side Tara looks at her man "Baby how bout I warm your back and we go for a ride and you show me our new house??" With a slap on Tara's ass as they make their way to jaxs bike. They both hop on and ride off to start the rest of their life. 

4 months later Jax proposes and Tara says yes  
6 month later Tara finds out she pregnant with a little boy named Abel  
12 months late Jax and Tara get married  
13 months later Tara is pregnant with twins, a girl named Sophie and a little boy Jackson Jr.  
30 years later they get their first grandchild Hayden  
60 years of marriage, 3 children, 11 grandchildren, 8 great grandchildren and many many happy memories later both Jax and Tara pass away together in their sleep, wrapped up in each other's arms with a smile on their face. 

 

"You will be mine again"


End file.
